The Future Baby Sutcliff
by Corporalsassyspunchingbag
Summary: Grell Sutcliff is being given the chance of a life time; to raise a child. He must compete in a competition at the library in order to get his baby, but what he's not thinking of is what could happen if he does get his baby, how will it turn out? Or more Importantly, how much trouble will it cause? And what will the demons think...
1. Chapter 1: Rules

Chapter 1: rules.

The rain was pouring down violently, almost drowning out William's words.

"I'm saying this for the last time Sutcliff, it is to be a fair competition. I will not show favoritism for anyone. Especially you!" He snapped. William was losing his patients with the little red reaper, if he had even had any patients to start with. "But wiiiiiiiillllll~! I have no chance unless you tip the scales a little, I'm going up against over a hundred others and they're gonna beat me half to death, and show no mercy, just for the prize! Though I plan on doing the same to anyone who stands in my way..." Both Reapers were silent then, until finally Grell asked to go over the details for what seemed like the thousandth time, breaking the silence.

The competition the two Shinigami were referring to was the '1000 Yard march.'

The prize Grell seemed so set on was a very difficult thing to obtain in the Shinigami realm, something no Reaper had ever had. A child. Not as just another soul to reap. But one to raise, nurture, and love. Shinigami can't produce children, and now they were all being given a chance to have one. "The competition is going to be held on the back court of the Library, that is stretched to a little over a thousand yards (hence the name '1000 Yard March'.) Any reaper willing to compete, can." And William knew Grell will stop at nothing to get his baby.

"The Reapers are to start at the designated area and begin the competition as a race. They will race on until about a hundred yards have passed, and then will begin the obstacle course if they choose to continue. The obstacle course goes on for 400 yards and then once again stops, allowing any competitions that wish to stop, the chance to.

"The last section is a bit odd, but makes sense if you think about it. You are to have a partner that you will carry for 250 yards and then when the time comes you will switch with your partner and be the one being carried or vice versa. The first pair to cross the finish line will then go to a room and both reapers will receives z a 'test child' to test there ability and child caring skills. The one to do the best with there test child will earn a real child, newly made into a Shinigami."

Grell, satisfied with the description, simply sat up on Williams's desk, (he had been laying on it) and smiled at William hazily. "What should I name my baby? Hmmm? Ohhhhhhh~! I need to know, Is it going to be a girl or a boy!?" The little reaper was writhing with joy as he shrieked questions excitedly at William, overwhelming his superior and bringing back the headache that always appeared whenever Grell was around. "You already know that the gender of the baby is the winners choice, Sutcliff-" he was starting to say but the little reaper cut him off. "Oh Will I know all about the competition, I just like hearing about how I'm going to get my baby!" And with that he skipped out of the room. "What am I going to do with him..."


	2. Chapter 2: Bets and Threats

The future baby Sutcliff

Chapter 2: Bets and Threats

*knock*knock* "hmmmm..?" Grell has now half awake, pulled out of sleep due to the sharp knocking on the door that had been going on for over 5 minutes. *knock*knock*knock*knock* "hmm...!" He was in no way a morning person and was growing more and more annoyed as the knocking continued on his bedroom door. *Knock*knock*knock* "WHAT THE **HELL **DO YOU WANT!?" He screamed, and the knocking finally stopped. "...It's Ronnie..Grell? Are you okay? Undertaker said you haven't left your room in days, and you and me both know you need to get out and train for the competition...well come and find me when your up..."

It was Ronald Knox, Grell's best friend and partner for the competition. He was right about Grell needing to get up and train, but the fact that Ronnie said it was Undertaker who informed him that Grell hadn't gotten out in days was quite annoying. He was mad at Undertaker because 3 days before While in the Coffin Parlor (Undertakers shop,) the two were chatting about the competition. Undertaker had said quite plainly that he didn't think that Grell or Ronald could/would win, breaking Grell's heart.

The heart broken redhead went back to his little room in the library and cried his eyes out, thinking that not even his good friend believed in him, as he had heard rumors going around saying there was a bet that he'd drop out of the competition after round one, and even more saying he would bail out even before the race had begun. Thinking that there are so many people who doubted his beautiful dream of a baby... it just...It crushed him. But that was all the more reason to get up and prove them ALL wrong.

"Ronnie-boo? Are you still out there? Can you come in here so we can talk about today?...I'm sorry I yelled Ronnie...please come here.." The door opened and in came Ronald, a warm smile on his face. "It's okay Grell, I should have known better than to wake you up before 9. So what are we gonna do 'bout training today?" The two went over plans and defense tactics for over and hour, and now it's time to get started on physical training.

Ronald and Grell were heading towards the gym, when they saw him. Joey The Panther, the only Shinigami to have been demoted more than twice. (He had been demoted 4 times.) he was standing behind betting table, apparently being the one running it. Grell, being the feisty reaper he is, walked up to Joey and just glared at him. "Aylo litta Red one, bitin any ones clears **clearrrr** off latelay?" He asked sourly in his strange accent, referring to Grell's bad habit of biting due to his shark like teeth. "Hello poor excuse for a delinquent. And no, I haven't actually. Had any demotions lately?"

The slight red reaper might not have the biggest build, but he makes up for it in attitude. He just glared at the larger Shinigami, thinking of demonstrating just how shark like his teeth can really be. "Look Joey, I know your competing tomorrow, so I'll just cut to the chase. If you stand in my way even _once _I will rip into you very slowly with my scythe and then I'll stop. And I'll use my child's blade to take every little bit of you out, piece by piece. Until you just _BEG ME _to kill you." And with that he stomped into the gym room, dragging the now extremely terrified and deathly pale Ronald behind him.


	3. Unexpected Spikes

_As Grell lay there in bed, only one thought occurred to him: I get my baby. Tomorrow. Tomorrow..Tomorrow..._

After the nasty encounter with Joey, and a long day with Ronald at the gymnasium, Grell trudged back to his room, said goodnight to Ronald, (though it was only around 7 at night,) plopped down on his bed, and thought about tomorrow as he quickly drifted into a deep sleep. A sleep filled with amazing dreams of his baby, and how he had worked and worked for this. In Grell's mind, there was no one in the world that worked as hard as he did or deserved this more than him. He knew his baby would be gorgeous, no matter what the gender. And will have a laugh like a distant bell, and green piercing eyes. And that's when the name came to him.

"GRRRREEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Ronald shrieked with happiness. "You have about negative 7 seconds before I **kill you **with my bare hands." And that's all it took before Ronald was out the door. "Remember Grell, competition at-" but the blonde was cut off as Grell grunted in frustration. "yes, yes I know 1 o'clock exactly be there or be squared I'm very aware." And shut his bedroom door in Ronald's face and began getting ready. _Today is going to be a good day, the gods are on my side and with them I can do anything._ He thought pleasantly to himself. Today, everything changes.

¥later that day, at the competition¥

"Wow, I _cannot believe_ how many dropped out. There's only 50 competitors now! My chances are growing, things are finally looking up for the better light Ronnie-boo!" The little red reaper was literally jumping for joy as he looked over the list of names of the reapers competing, sizing up the opponents. Until one name in particular caught his eye.

"RONNIIIIIEEEEE EHHH WHY IS UNDERTAKER TAKING PLACE IN THIS?! WHERE IS WILLIAM! THIS CAN'T BE _LEGAL_!" Grell was going on full blown panic mode as the thought of the legendary Shinigami he now knew he was going Against crept in. He spotted William and ran as fast as he could towards him. "WILLIAM SPEARS! Why is the undertaker able to participate?!" Grell was very openly freaking out. "Ive told you before, any Shinigami is allowed to compete. ANY Shinigami. That includes the Undertaker."

¥a few minutes later, the competition had just begun¥

"On your mark-get set-GOOOOOO!" And the race had begun. It was quite obvious from the moment the runners started that Grell was, by far, the very fastest. Even after 75 straight yards, the red reaper still seemed to have more than enough stamina to keep going, and held his place in front of all the others, even out running the Undertaker. (though undertaker was not far behind.) Grell had finally reached the 100 yard mark, and took a not-very-needed break, though the race had barely fazed him. Undertaker appeared and did not take a break, but kept on going despite the fact that he was loosing more and more strength and speed as the minutes flew by.

"That really was a very stupid **stupid ** thing to do, especially for someone so smart. Oh well, I'd better get going." Grell laughed and quickly left his resting area, still not seeing the rest of the runners. The obstacle course is a mix of a very small maze and very large and very extreme traps. Grell entered the small maze, already sensing trouble. Someone other than himself and Undertaker had entered the maze, and was closing in on him at a very quick pace. He ran forward swiftly, almost getting caught in the first trap; a deep hole, surrounded by spikes and razors. "Petty, if ya ask meh. Any one could jump dat 'ole." **_shit._**


	4. Changes

Authors Note: Hello My little Angelcake Love Muffins! I'm SOO sorry I have been so rudderless and not introduced myself! My name is Cc, but most people call me "Sugar" :) and this is my first story, and I hope you love it! And by the way Angelcake Love Muffins, sorry if I'm slow to update! thanks you guys :) ~Sugar

_Shit_. It was Joey. Grell didn't even have to turn around to know it. "Aylo litta Red, I think you otta run b'for my scythe 'ere rips ya up." Grell needed to get far, fast. "No time formalities Panther, I'm late for beating your ass at this." He said lightly, and jumped over the hole with a running start. But Joey was fast to. He was just in front of the hole, his scythe ready in his hand. He jumped in front of the small reaper, but sorely paid the price. Getting a sharp red heel to the face, Joey fell to the ground panting, eyes wide.

"Damn do ya sharpen ya 'eels or somethin!" Grell just laughed, "A lady always comes prepared, now. I warned you about getting in my way." And with a scream, he ripped into the larger Shinigamis arm with his death scythe, almost removing it but not quite. Then stepping on his legs, as Joey gave a scream begging Grell to be quick. He finally picked his victim up by the throat, giving the flesh a soft bite. Then gave it a nasty bite, tasting the crimson blood on his lips.

¥a few minutes later¥

Finally passing, Undertaker and avoiding the truly disappointing traps, and reaching the end of the pitiful course. Not needing or wanting a break, Grell sat down and waiting anyway, having to wait for his partner. After about 5 minutes, his blonde friend finally arrived. "You're late." Grell mumbled quietly, "well you're early." Ronald retorted. And not needing any further explanation, Grell picked up the surprisingly light reaper and took off, stifling a giggle as he passed undertaker, who was still waiting for his partner. After a long while, and what seemed like forever, the two finally reached the half way mark. They switched positions, and Ronald giggled like a madman, barely able to speak. "Gods, do you even way a pound!? You're light as a feather Grell!" The red reaper blushed, embarrassed of his slight frame. "A lady must keep her weight under a manageable number

And at last, the pair reached the finish line. "This is where we part now Ronnie-boo... Now don't go easy on me... Try you're true best and try your hardest to win.. I'm proud we showed everyone how well we could really do. I'm proud of you. Just promise me, you won't go easy.." The blonde whispered a promise to his friend, knowing in his heart that Grells words were sincere. But also knowing how much the redhead wanted to win, how much he had worked. Was he really going to try to beat him? Though he had promised to try... Ronald had different plans.

They walked into the room, each receiving a 'z' child. A robotic doll made for testing. Taking the doll in his arms Grell whispered, half to the doll half to himself. "It's only a matter of time darling. Only a short while until we meet." Watching Ronald he growled looking at the blonde holding the baby wrong. "Ronnie you're holding it wrong. Look its like this-" he said, rearranging the doll in Ronald's arms. They both continued, over the course of 2 hours. Through trials and different scenarios, they worked, and played, and took care of their baby's. but Ronald was very obviously failing on purpose. "Ronnie! Are you even trying!? You promised Ronnie... Don't break you're promise.. You are better than that.." Ronald felt incredibly bad about letting Grell down, and immediately started trying his best. Though Grell had a hell of a head start, and was like a super parent somehow...

The bell had wrung. It was time. The two Shinigami were pacing, the room filled with anxiety and nervousness, as they waited. In fact there were hidden cameras in the room, so everybody could watch. The entire library was waiting. Not a sound could be heard. And then at last... "Ladies and gentlemen, Shinigami everywhere, I'd like you all to give a round of applause to the 1000 Yard March children's competition..." Nobody moved. Most were holding their breath...  
"Ronald Knox!" Everyone gasped, they had been expecting Grell... "Ronald Knox! You...are NOT the winner, Congratulations Grell Sutcliff! You are the winner!"

sorry for the Cliffhanger but I promise it turns out amazing! You shall love how it turns out :) ~Xoxo~Sugar


	5. Can we go home now

Hello again my lovely AngelCake kittenLove Muffins! Sorry this chapter is so short, but there's a good reason I swear ;) maybe ill give you something extra special next chapter to make up for it! ~xoxo~Sugar

_numb, my head is numb. Tears, I'm crying. This is all I know at the moment._

Grell had passes out at hearing his name. Ronald had gladly dragged him into the room where he'd be given then child. After slapping him a few times in an attempt to get him up, William poured water on his face. Grell had sat up, pin straight and shrieked as the cold water soaked him. "That was very unnecessary!" He yelled. "It's time to design your child, Sutcliff. Come, this is the panel of options for said child-" William directed the now irritated reaper towards the large panel. Grell, though he was annoyed, was also extremely excited.

The panel was strange, it asked questions about what was wanted in a child.

Gender: "Female! I'll have a simply **_lovely _**daughter!"

Eyes: "Greenish yellow" (obvious, as all Shinigami eyes are green.)

Hair: "Bright Fiery blood Red, to match mine!"

Size: "about medium, I don't want a shorty"

Personality: "happy and playful (but serious at times)"

Birthdate: "December 29th" (the current date)

Good trait: "wildness" (sense of humor and fun)

Bad trait: "the strange need to speak thoughts, I have that problem..."

Age: "hmmm..14..."

Height: "5'3 I guess!"

Clothes: "A beautiful red dress and Matching red Heels!"

First/Middle/Last Name: "...Tristabelle Pierce Sutcliff."

And the child was done. All that was needed now was a few seconds to form the girl, and all would be done. Grell turned to William, tears in his eyes once again as William handed him Tristabelle's birth certificate. "Sutcliff, I'm quite glad it's you who won. I hope your daughter grows to be a powerful Shinigami." And Grell knew that that was William's way of saying 'Good job, and good luck.' Raising a child was going to be hard, but he was ready. Lost in thought, Grell didn't hear the door open, or the click of heels on the concrete floor.

"Daddy, I'm tired. Can we go **home** now?"

AHHH Sorry for the cliffhanger AngelCake LoveMuffins but atleast Grell got his baby! Yaaaay! And by the way, this takes place 2 years after season 2 of black butler ended so every one is older, like Ciel Phantomhive who is now 15! Did I just give you A hint? Hm? Yes I did ;) ~xoxo~Sugar 3


	6. Trista Trouble

Sorry For the huge cliffhanger! XD But I hope you like this to make up for it... Hehe ;) xoxo~Sugar

"Daddy, I'm tired. Can we go home now?" Grell spun around and stared as a little girl about the age of 14 stood before him, in a gorgeous red dress and high heel boots to match. Everything about was blood red, especially her hair. Her long red hair was pulled back into a pony tail, but her bangs hung on the sides of her lovely heart-shaped face. Grell snapped back to reality, knowing he needed to answer.

"Of course angel! By the way, that dress is so FABULOUS!" He giggled leading the small girl out by the arm "goodbye William!" They said in unison and both giggled, again in unison. They chatted on and on all the way back to Grells apartment in the library. Grell found out that Tristabelle was almost exactly the same as him, except a little more serious, surprisingly. Other than that, they were the same, especially in attitude. When Grell jokingly mentioned Tristabelle sleeping on the floor.

She nearly bit his head off, until he laughed saying it was just a joke, and her room was already prepared. Grell had a spare room, and had recently converted it to a bedroom. If he won, it would be Tristabelle's room. If he lost, it would be a guest bedroom. And now it would be Tristabelle's. "Tristabelle darling, I really do love your beautiful name. But it's such a mouthful to say, how about a nickname? Like...Trista? It's short, and cute, and it fits." The little girl thought it over for moment until saying "Trista. Trista Pierce Sutcliff. I love it! I love my real name to. Daddy, what does my room look like? Is it red? I hope it is! I love the color red! It's so pretty-" she continued to chatter on as Grell listened intently, she talked all the way back to the apartment and he loved every second of it.

When they got back home, Trista ran to her room, pulling her giggling father behind her. When she opened the door she gasped, "Daddy it's fabulous! I love it!" She yelled and gave Grell a big hug making him smile warmly. "I'm glad you like it angel, I'm going to bed. You can look around, but don't leave the apartment, good night Trista." The little one let go of him, "goodnight Daddy. I loooooove yoooou~"  
"I love you to Trista." And with that he went back to his room, leaving the laughing teen to explore the apartment on her own. She was going through all the drawers and cabinets, looking in every room, until she found something. A book filled with pictures, some old but some taken very recently. Now even though Trista was just created she was formed with the knowledge of many things. She knew everyone's names, races, and other necessary things. She was looking at one picture in particular... A very recent picture of the young Ciel Phantomhive. "Wow, he's a cutie."

¥In the Morning, the two Shinigami were having breakfast¥

"Daddy can we go see Sebas~Chan and Ciel Phantomhive today?" Grell nearly spit his tea out. "Why do you want to see Sebas-Chan and the brat?" He asked, ignoring the fact that she even knew their names. "I wanna show them I'm here. So they know there's a new Sutcliff around. They'll love me, I just know it! ...I hope Ciel likes me..." She mumbled the last little bit. "Okay Trista. We'll go to see the little Brat at his Manor in a few hours, until then I want you to look at some things I got for you! Clothes, shoes, things for your hair, it's all quite lovely!" The two again chatted and laughed as Grell brought out the things he had gotten, and Trista exclaimed how she loved them, every time something new was brought out. "Daddy," she finally said, "One day, I'm gonna marry Ciel Phantomhive."

Cliffhangers! They are everywhere! AHHH sorry but I just had to! It keeps you reading ;) love your review btw :) ~xoxo~Sugar


	7. Crazy for You

im baaaaaack my little AngelCake LoveMuffins! I's deeply sorry I didn't update but even I have to sleep. :) anyway. Id like to know what you guys think would be a good name for a new character I'm bringing in. It's a teenage boy, and he's going to be related to Ciel, so tell me what you think a good name would be! Btw, here is a link to what I think Tristabelle would look like, (I dont own the picture k) wits the second picture :) topic/show/1189536-create-a-student, thanks children! ~xoxo~Sugar

After nearly giving her father a heart attack, Trista laughed saying it was true. "are trying to kill _kill _me?! Marry!? That Brat!? Lets not jump to conclusions here!" Grell was practically throwing a fit. "Daddy calm down." Trista giggled, "Ciel is soooo cute! When we go see him today I'm gonna tell him that." And she danced out of the room. "Well I guess I was right, she _is _trying to kill me. *sigh* I've only had her one day and she's already making me worry. Hm, well I guess I'll just have to deal with it for now. Now I must bring her to see my Sebas~Chan and his little brat before she chews through my head..."

¥An hour later, at the Phantomhive manor¥

"Sebas~Chaaaaaannn~! It's meeeeeeeee!" Grell yelled. Sebastian and the other demons had had their own 1000 Yard March, in which Sebastian had won, but he had won over a month ago, and his daughter Ari was a pleasant addition to the manor. She's about the same age as Trista, and Ciel did NOT particularly like her, he merely tolerated her. Grell kept on yelling until finally Ari came to see what all the noise was about. She wasn't like Sebastian in Many ways, she isn't very serious and likes to joke around. Also she enjoys Grells company and is delighted whenever he comes by. "Grell! It's just you! Wow who is this girl? She looks just like you!" She asked cheerfully. "Hello Ari my dear, This is my daughter Tristabelle, or Trista, rather. Trista this is Sebas~Chans daughter Ariana Michaelis."

The two girls ran off together to go talk about gods know what, and Grell went off to find Sebastian. Finally he spotted him, talking with Ciel in a hallway. "Sebas~Chan! I have a glorious surprise for you. I have a daughter of my own! She just met Ari, and they're getting along splendidly. One problem though. She saw a recent picture of your little young master and went absolutely mad for him. I tried explaining that he's engaged to Lizzy~Boo but she simply won't listen to reason and insisted on meeting him. She exactly said "he is the cutest thing in the entire world!" Grell said, mimicking his love struck daughter. By now Ciel's face had turned a very deep red in embarrassment, but still managed to say "I'm no longer engaged, Elizabeth thinks I'm dead. And tell your daughter that I'm... Flattered." He had turned even redder if even possible. "You can tell her yourself! Angel~~~ could you come here for a moment, there's someone who'd like to meet yooouuu~!"

Trista skipped into the room, taking her time as she came. Though Ciel's deep blush had just gone away, it returned the moment Tristabelle came into the room. "She's-uhh...sheees- very..uh...p-pretty..Grell..." He quietly stumbled over the words. "Oh thank you, but I'm sure shed like to hear that- come now Trista dear don't dilly dally~!" The girl hadn't noticed Ciel at first, but when she caught sight of him, a light blush appeared on her face. She ran to Ciel, trapping him in a big hug. "Oh Ciel, it's so nice to finally meet you. After seeing your photo I just had to see you, you're even cuter in person!" At hearing this, the young boy was slightly embarrassed, but also extremely flattered. He leaned down, as the girl was much shorter than him, and hugged her back gently. "Hello miss Sutcliff, you obviously know my name. What is yours...?" The girl let go and looked up at him, she giggled at his still very apparent blush. "Ciel dear, don't be so formal! Call me Trista please." She said with a delighted smile.

"Trista...that's very pretty. Uhh, so are you..." He mumbled almost under his breath. "Oh Ciel you really know how to flatter a girl!" Trista laughed, gigging Ciel another tight squeeze. After letting him go, she took his had leading him away from The now awe faced Sebastian, and Grell who was murmuring things to himself. "Ah, young love at it's finest." The reaper finally said out loud. "Yes-" Sebastian slowly agreed. "It's...it's...it's-". "Beautiful?" The redhead asked, "No. Sickening." Sebastian spit. "Truly." The two walked towards where the children had gone, and stopped in front of the door. "Oh, Ciel! So polite.."

woah there! Gettin a little mature there ;) or are they... :D you never know, you gotta keep reading to find out :) love you my little Angelcake Lovemuffins! ~xoxo~Sugar


	8. Cherry Kisses

im SO extremely sorry for not updating my little Angelcake LoveMuffins, but I was in a terrible writers block, that thankfully went away after a few hours. Anyway, sorry for the size of this chapter XD ~xoxo~Sugar

Grell burst through the door. "What are you two doing?!" He shrieked. "Calm down daddy, we're just playing chess." Grell looked at the children, Trista was sitting across from Ciel, a bright smile on her face. Ciel's position was very different though, he had his face in his hands and his cheeks were bright red. "Whatever is the matter, young master?" Ciel looked up slowly, a surprising small smile on his face. "She beat me. Four times. Very, very quickly." Trista giggled and stood up. "Come on Ciel, let's go for a walk around the manor. Bye daddy, bye Sebastian. We'll be back in about an hour. Aww your blush is small now Ciel, but that's ok. I'll make it bigger soon."

Trista laughed, pulling Ciel out of the room and down the long hallway. "Sebas~Chan! Control your master!she shouldn't be left alone with a demon! I'll kill him if he touches my angel!" Grell was yelling now. "I _seriously _doubt that." Sebastian smirked thoughtfully. "You have no idea bassy. Hell hath no fury like an angry mother." The redhead growled. "You are her father, not her Mother." "LIKE **HELL **I'M NOT!Its _so rude to talk to a lady like me with such insolence!" _Grell screamed and stormed off. "So over-dramatic, like most reapers are. Truly despicable and disgusting creatures."

¥40 Minutes later, with Tristabelle and Ciel¥

Ciel was no longer feeling embarrassed or awkward around Trista. He had taken a liking to her, and considered her a fast friend. Trista on the other hand, was still dreaming different dreams. Still imagining of one day being married to the bluehaired boy next to her. The two were hand in hand, strolling down a corridor. "Ciel, do you like me? Do I annoy you?" Trista asked nervously. "Of course you don't annoy me, why would you think that?" Ciel was surprised at how forward she was being, though something about it intrigued him. "Daddy says you're easily annoyed. And I've been very...touchy...even though I've only known you for a few hours. I only act this way because I'm afraid you won't like me, and if I'm touchy, eventually you will. I'm serious Ciel, I'm not going to try to get you to like me if you already don't. It won't be worth it. Please tell me if there is a chance, I need to know."

"It's true I have a short temper at times... But you've done nothing wrong. You have been quiet delightful to be honest, and I enjoy your company. I hope you aren't disturbed by me saying this so openly but..I hope you come and visit me often, I like talking to you. I haven't laughed or even smiled in a very long time, but today you made me do both, on several occasions, without even thinking about it. You make me feel very... Strange. Happy, I guess. Yes that's it, you make me feel happy Trista." Ciel had been at a loss for words previously but was having no trouble speaking his mind at the moment.

The look on Tristabelle's face was confirmation enough that he had said almost exactly what she wanted to hear, and again he smiled. "Daddy was wrong. We will one day..." She trailed off. "We will what?" Ciel said now confused. "Oh nothing." She laughed lightly, thinking how lucky it was that the girl Elizabeth and her dear Ciel were no longer engaged, for her own plans for the future were bright. They had walked all the way to the front door of the manor, and Grell was waiting outside, still irritated.

"Goodbye Trista. I really do hope to see you again." The young boy said, regretting not asking her to stay. "You will. Goodbye Ciel, oh! You're blushing again. Very red, almost like a cherry." She said and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before trotting out the door. "_OHHHHH~_ CIEL **HOW CUTE!**! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE KISSED **KISSED **YOU!" Ari shrieked behind him, causing a shutter to run down Ciel's spine. "Calm down Ariana she was just saying goodbye." He replied dryly. "Oh you're no fun! You really are _such_ a bore."

ehhh I just added that little bit at the end to explain why Ari doesn't like Ciel and vice versa. Btw I still need names for a new character so if anybody has a name they think would be good, go ahead and tell me :) it needs to be a boys name, so think away! ~xoxo~Sugar


	9. Diary's negotiations,and motherly things

oh my dear little AngelCakes, this is kind of a side thing and it is only part one. So, have fun reading :) sorry it's short though :) ~xoxo~Sugar

¥Two weeks later,12 o'clock midnight, Grell is asleep while Tristabelle is awake¥

Trista was looking around the new house that her, Grell, and William who was Grell's new boyfriend lived in. Apparently the two older Shinigami had been together for a long time in secret, but just recently told Trista. She had told Grell it was fine with her, as long as it was ok that she visit Ciel whenever she pleases. Which she took advantage of, and had visited the Phantomhive Manor over 10 times in the last two weeks, going nearly every day. She was searching around the house as she always did when everyone else was asleep, when she found a little red book with the word 'DIARY' written clearly on the front in Grells neat handwriting. Curiosity overwhelming her, Trista opened the little book to a random page, and it just happened to be written the day she had met Ciel.

December 30th, 1891

'Dear Diary, Today is the second day that I have my darling angel of a daughter, Tristabelle Pierce. She's an honest joy to have around, but there is one thing troubling me about her. She seems very mature for fourteen, but she also seem incredibly smart. Trista was 'programmed' like a robot at her 'birth' to know anything that William and I thought necessary. What's really very unsettling though, is that this a few minutes ago she asked me if we could go pay a visit to Bassy and young little Cane. She says that one day they will be married, as if! I wouldn't dare let her marry a vicious conman demon like him. She is much to good for that little brat, she is a Sutcliff after all! Other than that she is absolutely fabulous :) but honestly, I'm afraid. Being a mother is very hard. Just want to be the super mom Trista deserves... Oh well. I'll get back later when we return home. -Queen Grell .'

Trista dropped the book onto her lap and laid back on her bed. 'So he really doesn't approve of Ciel...' She thought to herself. 'I need to know more. I'll go Insane if with curiosity if I don't.' And opened the book again, this time to the page after.

January 1st 1892

'Dear Diary, happy new year! yesterday was **horrible.** Bassy says that the little brat has a _crush _on Trista! But after that we went home and had a long talk about how she _is _14 and she should be allowed to like anyone she pleases. I don't exactly like this... But I'm thinking of telling her about William and I soon. I don't know if she'll be happy with me, because she knows how much of a big bully William was in the far past. But he's changed now, and we're in love 3 we've been together for almost 5 months now, but only in secret. Trista and I are moving to and actual house soon, instead of just this little apartment in the library. I want William to live with us... I definitely need to tell her about us! Anyway, after another day with my little angel, I'm almost completely sure that I'll be a good mother. William called a few minutes ago, and he wants to take me out tonight! But what should I tell Trista... I can't lie to her :( I'll tell her when she gets back from that little demons house, _yes, _she's there again today. She insisted on going, and I only let her go alone because she promised to be with Ari most of the time, and I trust most of them. Ugh, teenagers! -Queen Grell.'

well that was interesting XD This only part one though. And soon you will be introduced to 2 new characters :) well thanks for reading these short little entries, see ya next chapter! ~xoxo~Sugar


	10. An unexpected Visitor

I am **SO SORRY I didn't update for like a whole day, but to make up for it I am giving you a super big chapter :) ya welcome ;) ~xoxo~Sugar**

¥Over a month after Trista was formed, early February. (Ciel's POV)¥

"Sebastian! What time is Trista arriving? Make sure her room is ready, and did you check with my family on what time they will be arriving. It's extremely important, we just found out I had another Uncle, and now he's sending 2 bratty children to visit me." Recently, Ciel had been searching through some documents of his passed father's, and had found some papers saying he had an Uncle, and 2 cousins with him. And now, this so-called Uncle of his was coming to the manor. And his children were going to stay the night. Ciel just hoped dearly that they wouldn't come early, and stay at the same time as his dear Trista..

Grell had an important soul to reap in another country, and Trista didn't want to go, so Grell asked that Ciel let her stay in the Phantomhive Mansion, which he happily agreed to. And now it was only a day before she'd be arriving, leaving Ciel worried to the point of going mad. "Yes, young master. Miss Sutcliff will be arriving around 1 o'clock tomorrow afternoon. Her room is prepared, and your cousins will be here exactly 3 days, right after miss Sutcliff takes her leave." Sebastian said quietly. "Perfect. I want everything perfect for Tristabelle. She deserves the best you know..."

¥The next morning, as Trista was getting ready to leave and Grell was getting ready for a long trip. (Trista's POV)¥

"You've been in there for almost an hour! It can't possibly take you that long on just your hair!" Grell popped his head out from behind the door "it takes a lady a decent amount of time to prepare herself. You should know that by now little miss." Trista simply laughed, "do you really need time or are you stalling so I'll look an absolute mess when I go to Ciel's? I bet that's it." And instead of waiting, she ran to William to complain. "William, he won't get out of the bathroom, he's just trying to make sure I don't look cute when I visit Ciel."

William frowned at the small girl, this having been the third argument over the bathroom in less than a week. "Your mother is just worried about you getting to close with that...thing... Due to the fact that you and that Phantomhive boy have become a bit of an item, so to speak. It's frightening to both of us, because you know I care to. Just use the bathroom in the guest room, but don't tell your mother I told you so.." The girl was smiling brightly up at William, delighted. "Thank you soooo~ much Will!"

¥Ciel's POV¥

*ring*ring*ring* "hello? Yes this is the Phantomhive house...mhm yes, hello...Ah yes quite... So soon?... Yes well I'm sure the young master will be fine with that... Alright...alright... Very well... Okay, I shall see to it that everything is in order for your arrival... Yes goodbye." Sebastian set down the phone, slightly annoyed at the change of plans. "Young master, that was your Uncle Julian on the phone. Your cousins are coming relatively earlier than originally planned. They will arrive sometime later today, and will be leaving around the time they planned to come."

Ciel had been smiling to himself, thinking about how it was only a short while until his darling Trista came. Hearing Sebastian's news, his smile dropped into a deep frown. "What! They aren't due for another 3 days! I planned this exactly, so Tristabelle won't have to deal with them, and now everything is a mess!" Sebastian shot his master his signature smirk, "also, I just heard 's car pull up. And your Uncle's carriage is apparently approaching as well, it seems as though we will have more guests than planned."

A car door could be heard closing outside, and the two demons could hear Grell's feminine cry as he hugged his Daughter goodbye. Trista let go of Grell, who was now quietly sobbing on William as he got back into the car. Then a sound that made Ciel shutter with utter horror. He heard the sound of his young cousin speaking with Trista, and her laughing and giggling as the two walked up the stairs. Finally reaching the boys study. "Hello Adrien." The navy haired boy nodded politely, not wanting to show that he'd been listening. "Cousin Ciel, I'd like to greet you properly but first I must say-" and he looked dreamily at Trista. "Your girlfriend is very beautiful."

Woah! Okay! I'll be introducing the characters, there are actually 3. Ciel's 2 Cousins (Adrien and Vanja) and his uncle (Julian.) so sorry for the moment at the end there, but it gets so juicy in the next chapter XD kbyyyyeeeee ~xoxo~Sugar


	11. Supernatural Nights

Chapter 11

"Auh... I'm aware.. And she's not my girlfriend, we're just good friends.." Ciel stumbled as he stared at his cousin, who now had his arm around Trista. "Ciel, _how could you say that_...Its been over a month since we've been together... Anyway... Your cousins are wonderful. Adrien is very nice-" she said looking around. "And where's vanja? She was right behind us a moment ago, I'll go look for her while you both get acquainted." And she walked out of the room with a hurt look on her face, still a little upset at Ciel's remark. "Well Ciel, I see you at least know my name. And my sister Vanja, who Tristan went to go look for."

Ciel looked up from his desk and finally got a look at his cousin. Adrien had very light blonde hair, but dark green eyes. He seemed to be taller, and looked like he was quite strong, but didn't have a voice to match. From his voice, the apparently younger boy had thought him a smaller child. And then finally replied, angered by his cousins statement. "Her name is Trista. And yes I know your name, and the other one. Van-Juh? Is it?" Adrien rolled his eyes, Ciel had no idea how close the two brother and sister really were. "Yes. Vanja. My name is strange, I know, but there's no need to have detailed conversations about it." Both boys turned their heads, hearing the girls voice as Vanja stepped out from behind Adrien and clung to his side.

"Where were you Vanja I was worried." The smaller girl looked from her brothers side up to his face. "I was attacked." Adrien went from worried to panicked "by who! That's impossible!" Vanja blushed deeply and giggled a bit. "By the trunk of the car. I was getting my bags and I tripped over a rock and fell into the trunk. While trying to get out I may have accidentally dropped the latch holding the door to the trunk up, locking myself inside. Dear little Trista had to go get the keys from the driver and let me up and out- didn't you feel the pain in my side..." She whispered the last part under her breath, though because Ciel was now a demon he has incredible hearing.

"Yes" Adrien whispered breathlessly back. "Well now, dear cousin. We will be heading towards our room." And the strange pair walked out of the room, Vanja still clinging to Adrien's side. They turned so quickly, Vanja's hair flew up behind her, exposing a green underside of her light hair that matched Adrien's. I wonder if they're twins... Ciel thought to himself. And what is of the comment about him feeling her pain About.. Are they connected some how?Also, Vanja looked as though if she let go of her brothers side she would fall... Hm. "Sebastian! I know you're listening. Go see what's wrong with those two. That's an order!" Sebastian stepped down his place in a shadowy corner, and kneeled down. "Yes, my lord."

He raced to the new guests rooms, only to find miss Vanja's empty. He peeked into Adrien's room, coming to the conclusion they were sharing a room. By choice of course. What he also was terrifying for a mere human to see, but Sebastian had seen it many times before. These twins, were more than just twins. They were what is called 'setting' twins in the other realms. They felt each others pain, thought each others thoughts, and could see through the others eyes as they pleased. But these two were not just Settings twins, they were demonic angels also. In their bed together they were hovering mid air, raven black wings spread out. "With the young master and I, young miss Sutcliff, and these twins here, these are going to be incredibly supernatural nights. None of us sleep."


	12. Bitter Sweet

I'm going to be a little slow on the next few updates my lovely Angelcake LoveMuffins, I have a lot of things to do. but ill try to get one chapter a day up :) ~xoxo~Sugar

¥Grell's POV¥

"WIIIIIIIIIILLLLLL! My phone is ringing! Can you get it!" Grell yelled from in side the bathroom on the other side of the large suite. "Where is it-? Never mind I found it." William picked up the phone, not bothering to check who it was. "Hello?oh it's _you_. Grell darling it's that demon, calling about some urgent problem." William was truly disgusted with the demon, and wanted to hang up, but knew he shouldn't. If this so-called urgent message was about Trista, and he hung up without knowing what was wrong, Grell would have his head. "I'm coming, I'm coming, ask him what's so urgent that he needs to call at this hour."

The little red reaper was still in the bathroom, getting ready for a late night date. "What is the problem demon"..."oh. That's terrible, how bad is it?"..."well at least it isn't that bad. Can you handle it until we get back?"..."I'm sure you're capable but-"... "Alright. But I swear to the gods, if she gets hurt, her mother and I will personally deal with you. That is _promise_." He hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. "Okay, I'm ready." Grell stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a long red dress and black high heels. His hair, put up into a pony tail with his bangs still around his face. "You look beautiful. And I don't mean to distress you when we have such a lovely night planned, but there is a problem."

The strangely feminine looking reaper plopped down on William's lap, the frown of a disappointed smile clearly showing. "What is it? It can't be that bad. Bassy wouldn't let aaaaaaanything~ happen to my little angel, that's for sure." William's blank expression told him nothing, so he had to wait for Will to speak. "The younger demons family is visiting. And a few minutes ago, Sebastian discovered that this family are, in fact, other demons. But not just demons. They are setting twin, angelic _owl_ demons. And the leader of the two... Did what... Well what owl demons do, before Sebastian could help it." Grell rolled his eyes, "spit it out dear, it's almost time to leave." William sighed, hesitant to tell. "You are aware of what owl demons do, they look at you with their large eyes and you fall into a trance instantly. And if the demon is male, the trance comes off as attraction.

"Well it seems that the leader of the twins is male, and had put our little Trista in a trance. But what Sebastian found very strange, and amusing, is that the trance was broken. Though the daze she was in was supposed to be never ending, and it was supposed to make her feel strongly attracted to him, it did at first. But when she came into the room with the little boy demon, all attraction for the owl demon melted away. It seems dear, that her attraction and love for the little boy demon is so strong it overcame the trance. But, the owl demon seems content on having Trista. He's taken a very quick liking to her, as most do, and he will be desperately trying to get her during their stay. Sebastian said that for now it's okay, her attraction to his master is strong enough to beat the trance, but he doesn't know how long it can stay like that..."

Grell's jaw dropped in awe, and then he broke down. "**THAT DAMN DEMON IS TRYING TO SEDUCE MY BABY**!" He shrieked causing William to jump under him, as Grell was still on his lap. "Will. You will never hear me say this again, but right now in thanks the _gods _that she likes that bratty little boy. She tells me all the time that it was love at first sight, and though the boy won't admit it, Sebas~Chan says it was the same for him. Thank the gods..." Grell muttered the last bit, but it was still audible. He sighed, and mentioned something about having to go, and the pair were off to their date, Trista in their thoughts, trouble on their minds, and a strong hatred of demons in their hearts. This was going to be a long, long night.

Its A long night everywhere! And again sorry if I'm slow on updates, kbye! ~xoxo~Sugar


	13. Please don't leave me

This chapter is kinda cutsie, just a warning ;) but next chapter is a little action packed so take the cute while its here :D ~xoxo~Sugar

It was silent in the manor. Nobody dared make a sound, in fear of waking someone else. Though no one was asleep but Trista. And nobody, in the manor, moved an inch. But it was getting hard for Trista to stay still, there was a storm outside and she had developed a strong fear of storms. Alone in her room, she felt scared and unsafe. As yet another crack of the thunder rolled through the sky, she jumped, breaking the unsettling silence. She ran out of her room and down the hallway towards Ciel's room. Gently knocking on the door, Trista was afraid. Finally realizing what she was doing, she stepped away from the door, but it was already to late... "mmmn..who is it?..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ciel... It's me..Trista... I'm sorry to wake you, but I got scared because of the storm..." She heard movement from inside, and then Ciel was at the door. "Scared of the storm? Trista it's been raining for almost an hour. If you were scared, why didn't you come to me sooner?" Trista blushed deeply, and thanked the gods that it was dark enough so Ciel couldn't see. "I was afraid to wake you up, that you'd be angry with me..." The older boy just laughed, and laid a hand on the girls shoulder. "I couldn't be angry with you, and I wasn't really sleeping... You know demons don't sleep.." Trista giggled at her thoughtlessness, forgetting Ciel's demon status. "Oh gods I completely forgot! I'm sorry I'm just not the brightest bulb sometimes.."

Another crack of thunder roared, accompanied by a lightning bolt. Again scared by the harsh conditions outside, she jumped, but because of how close she was to Ciel, she accidentally jumped straight into his arms. "Ciel, I'm sorry!" She said pulling away quickly. "I just got scared again.. I'm sorry. What kind of Shinigami am I... I can't even handle a little thunder." Ciel grabbed Tristas hand and looked her straight in the eye, saying "are you kidding? You don't have to be sorry for being scared. You might be a reaper but you're also a young girl. Come sit with me in here, maybe you'll feel a little better." Trista just smiled, and followed Ciel into the room.

"You know, daddy would just die if he knew I was in a boys room. I know I was only created a few weeks ago, but I'm still 14. He treats me like I'm a baby, as of I don't know anything. and he's aware of how much I actually know, yet he still treats me like I'm helpless. You know, he's called me 3 times since I've been here and it's only been a few hours." She rolled her eyes knowing her words were true. "He shouldn't treat you like a child, neither of us are. I'm 15 years old, not 10. You might be only a few weeks old from your creation but you still have the maturity of your programmed age-" Ciel's short rant was cut off by another roll of thunder and Tristas quiet cry of terror. "Wow you really are scared." He said pulling her close.

"Yes but...I do feel safer. With you here I know I'll be safe... I'm tired Ciel, maybe I should go back to my room-" she said standing to leave. "Wait. Are you sure you'll be okay? If you'd like, I can lay on the couch in the corner and you can sleep on the bed." Trista looked back at him, a warm smile on her face. "I'd like that." And with that she laid down, looking intently at Ciel. He got up from the bed to head to the couch, but froze when Trista grabbed his wrist. "Ciel... Can you stay until I fall back to sleep. Just so I feel a little better..?" He happily agreed, and laid next to her on the bed. After she seemed to have drifted off, the young boy felt slightly lonely. Giving a small sigh of delight, he placed a light kiss on her forehead and started to get up. Only to be pulled back down by a still fast asleep, but lonely and aware Trista, as she mumbled sleepily, "Don't leave me."

am I the only one who said awwwww at the end XD I hope not... I'd love to hear you guys's response to this chapter, and what you think of Ciel and Tristabelle :) ~xoxo~Sugar


	14. Falling in style

Trista awoke to the loud sounds coming from the kitchen below. Her eyes flew open, and a large warm smile crossed her face, as she saw that Ciel hadn't left her side, and was pretending to sleep. "I know you're awake Ciel, demons don't sleep, remember?" The young boy sat up slightly, propping himself up on his elbow. "My mistake.. I just thought it'd be easier to explain to Grell if I said I simply fell asleep. And not sleeping in the same bed purposefully." Trista just laughed and agreed, and walked back to her room. It was going to be very long day, but all Ciel could think about was how beautiful storms were, only because of what they had brought him. Realization. Love.

¥later that morning¥

"WAAAAA! Ciel all this food is amazing! I'll always remember this as my first grand breakfast!" Trista was jumping up and down in her chair, as she was only recently created she had never been exposed to things like this. She ran up the stairs to hug Ciel, ignoring Adrien and Vanja's stares. Ciel, now welcoming the gesture didn't even bother sparing his cousins a glance. Adrien looked at this, aggravated by the sudden change. Jealous, he thought of a rash plan quickly. "Sister. Be careful while going down the stairs." Vanja just smiled, not even considering wondering about her brothers plans. She simply turned to walk down the stairs, and everyone else could just watch in horror.

As she fell down the stairs, head first, and an unnatural *SNAP* was to be heard.  
Trista was down the stairs not a second later, extremely frightened for her new friend. Ciel was so shocked, he didn't notice as Adrien folded over in pain, and dropped to the floor holding his right leg. "Sebastian! Help her! I have failed miserably as a host of Phantomhive guests, especially to relatives. I apologize deeply.." He turned to Adrien, (who had stood up just in time,) and bowed. "Dear cousin, you needn't be sorry for my sisters naturally clumsy nature. It was her fault for being foolish enough to forget something as simple as holding onto a railing." The two boys had made it down the stairs and were now next to the girls, observing Vanja who still laid on the floor in pain.

Adrien leaned down, as if to tell her something, but instead smacked her in the face, so hard the other two could hear it loudly. "Stupid girl. Be more careful. I told you that before you idiotically fell." He smacked her again on the other side of her face, even harder this time. As Trista once again rushed to her side and shrieked as the blonde looked up, exposing bright red hand prints in either cheeks. "ADRIEN HOW COULD YOU!? SHE'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL!" Adrien, ignoring his own pain once again, simply said "she's not a little girl. She's sixteen. And it's on her orders that I punish her when she does foolish things." Trista stared at him dumbfounded, clearly thinking her pained friend was a much younger. "But she looks so..and why would she do tha-" she was cut off as Adrien picked up his sister off the ground, and Vanja screamed in pain. "MY LEG! IT BURNS BADLY!"

Sebastian, now making his presence known, looked at Vanja's leg with interest. "It seems to be broken, . It would be best if you do not walk on it, and try not to put weight on it." Adrien doubtingly dropped his sister to the floor, bringing on another scream of pain, and sitting down himself. "Please, do not be so careless with your sister. It's un-gentlemanly of you." The boy looked at Ciel as if he head three heads. "Yes..Erm...my apologies sister dearest... To be so careless with you is truly disgraceful. To make up for it I'll have a new dress made for you immediately, one to match your beautiful semi-green hair." Trista rolled her eyes "you don't need to go that far jeez..." She muttered. "Brother you know not to flatter me in such ways... I am engaged as you know..."Vanja said as she blushed deeply. Ciel looked horrified, and then came to a strict realization. "You're engaged? To who?" She looked up with her owlishly large eyes, "To lord Stanton's son. Brendan Stanton." Ciel blinked simply. "I hate that guy."


	15. A new kind of danger

"hello my dear Angelcake KittenFaces! I'm sorry queen sugar hasn't posted for an entire day *GASP* but even Sugar must sleep.~xoxo~QueenSugar

"Willy~darling are you sure my little angel is okay dealing with...well..actual angels?" This was, in William's mind, just about the thousandth time Grell had asked If he was SURE Trista would be alright. His answer was the same each time. "Yes dear, I'm completely sure. That damned demon swore on his contract that he'd protect her." Grell looked back, still fairly surprised Sebastian had agreed to something like that. "But why would Sebby do that? Doesn't he hate reapers?" This was again, the thousandth time this question was asked. "I told you already, and you know you don't like the answer, nor do I. That little Devil boy seems to have quite the liking towards Tristabelle. Now please, stop worrying."

Grell sighed, knowing Will was right, but still worrying like crazy. "Yes well, I suppose... Well tonight I'll try and relax. It is our anniversary! So where are you taking me for this dear day?" Grell's raven haired partner looked back at him innocently "anniversary? Oh was that toda-" he was attempting to act oblivious to the event, only to be cut off short. "William I swear to the gods that isn't funny if you honestly forgot just tell me but if you didn't then stop that right this instance." Will was shocked as the little red reapers demeanor changed from laid back to angry in a matter of seconds. "I apologize. I didn't forget, I just didn't want to reveal my plans so early... I'm truly sorry to have angered you." Grell just laughed, having gone back to his normal state. "Thank you. All I want right now is for today to go perfectly. So really where are you taking me!"

*ring*ring*ring*...*ring*ring*ring*  
"helloooo~? OHHHH hey Bassy!"  
"I'm calling to update on your daughter."  
"Wha? Oh yeah willy said you'd be giving little behavior reports."  
"Mhm yeah so how is my little pride and joy?"  
"She's been fine, but there is one thing. There was a storm."  
"Huh? Oh yeah.. She's terribly afraid of storms or any harsh weather."  
"Yes well that's what I'm calling about. She seems to have slept in the young masters room last night. On his bed. Next to him."

"Also it seems as though there will be harsh weather for the next 2 days. The young master and have silently agreed to share his room at night because of this."  
"*still silent*"  
"Are you there?"  
"...*phone drops to the floor* IM GOING TO KILL THAT DEVIL LITTLE DEMON BRAT!" "Grell calm down.." "NO IM GONNA CUT A BITCH IN A MINUTE!"  
"And lastly, it seems that the twins are set on having . That is all."

After trying for three straight hours, William finally managed to settle Grell's extreme crazed rage. It seems the red reapers previous statement "hell hath no fury like an angry mother," was entirely true. The two went on a late lunch date, as it was already 2 P.M., and tried desperately to forget the mornings events. Though neither of them said it out loud, both Shinigami had an uneasy feeling to them. Though it wasn't a feeling of danger of coming death, it was the danger of something 100 times worse. The beginning if a teenage romance.

sorry it's short lovelies but I'm in a bit of a block :( One of Sugars friends is depressed and it's terrible and I must find a way to help! Anyway, I love you all no matter who you are! 3 ~xoxo~QueenSugar


	16. Lucy's son

"Dad when can It be okay have a boyfriend like Tristabelle does?" Sebastian looked at his daughter in surprise. "Tristabelle is allowed to because Grell says she can. I am not the same as him and will not allow it. Wait until I say. Until then, you can't date." Ari just rolled her eyes and giggled, "I never said I wouldn't date, I just asked when it would be okay." The older demon nearly dropped a cup he had been polishing. "What do you mean Ariana." Ari just laughed and put a plate she had down. "Don't flip, k? Weeeeelllllllllll... You know Lucy's son Zac?" This time Sebastian **did **drop the cup. Along with 2 others. "Ariana. By Lucy, do you mean... Lucifer? You've taken a liking to _Lucifer's son_? He's a devil. Literally."

It was true. Ari had met Zac a few weeks ago, while in the Demon realm, running an errand for her father: The young prince had gotten bored, and decided to take a stroll around, when he saw little Ari to be in what seemed to him like trouble. He rushed to help her, but as he got closer, he realized she was definitely _not _having any trouble. Though She was in a fight with two other male demons, twice her size, she was honestly beating both senseless. When they finally managed to get away from her somehow, though it looked like it was more that she _let _them, Zac walked over to this seemingly harmless looking girl. "Hello miss, um may I ask where you learned to fight like that? And also, what is your name?"

The girl looked up at him, wiping a bit off blood of her face. "I learned from my dad and my best friend." She said obviously avoiding saying who she was on purpose. "Your name? What is it?" The girl, now standing up and dusting her big black tutu off, just rolled her eyes. "Well someone's pushy. If you really gotta know, my name's Ari. Ari Michaelis. And who are you ?" Zac was shocked that this girl would treat him, a prince, the way she was. No one had ever said such things... But now that it was said... He liked it. He liked how she didn't care, and her obviously amazing fighting skills. Plus, she was beautiful. Raven black hair, her skirt that matched. Her eyes glowing, a gorgeous blood red. Her skin a pale shade similar to snow. She was tall, but she had on high heeled, laced up, baby blue boots on to heighten her further.

"Hey dude you're kinda zoned out. It's freaking me out, quit." Zac snapped back to reality immediately, her sharp tone leaving him to shiver. "Um I apologize, I was just thinking. I'm Zac fear. And I'm not pushy, so please do not refer to me as it. Most address me as 'your highness' or 'sir'." Ari laughed, really laughed. Laughed so hard she lost her breath. "Youuu- heh - youuu- heheh - you got a funny accent dude. Ohhh-hehehehe- wai- wait- hahahaha- your name is Sir Highness Pushalot" and she burst into laughter again. Zac, though he was a little offended at the nick name, smiled. She's so pretty when she laughs... He thought to himself. "Ari please get up. And if you must call me anything, just call me Zac." Ari stopped immediately, and looked at him as a realization hit her hard. "Wait. Zac _fear_? As in Lucy fear? You're king Lucy's son aren't you. You're a prince." The young prince just smiled again, as she finally noticed his identity. "Yes. I'm glad you figured it out."

Ari quickly apologized, explaining that she thought he was acquainted with the ones that had jumped her. At first She was, sharp and nervous, and untrusting, but eventually warmed up to her new friend. Zac soon learned she was quick, smart, incredibly strong, sharp, but very very untrusting. She went on about her best friend, as Zac listened Intently. He wondered a little who this person Ari admired so much was, and was extremely surprised when he found out just who. It was none other than Pierce Sutcliff, or as Ari said, "Trista," who was well known in the Demon realm for how she was created, but also for her out standing fighting skills despite the fact she had only been in creation a few weeks.

"Well I learned how to fight from my dad, but Tris helped ALOT. She taught me all she knows, and she learned from her daddy, Grell." Zac blinked In surprise, unaware of many things. " I didn't know had a brother, are you also close to your uncle?" Ari laughed, as she usually did, "no silly, Grell is like my other best friend. And he is a lady. I am very very veeeeerrrrrrrry close to him." The young pair went on, laughing and joking as they walked down a dark alley. Since then, every time Sebastian had an errand to do in the demon realm, Ari happily volunteered to go instead. Sebastian thought nothing of it, other than she was being very helpful, and let her go each time. One of the times she went down, Zac had asked her to come to the palace and meet his mother and father, Lucifer and Medusa. It went very well, and she went back several times. And now, all Zac asked was one thing. To meet Sebastian.


	17. Purging

OH MY GOODNESS I HAVNT SEEN YOU GUYS IN FOREVER HEYYYYYY I'm SOOOOOOO sorry Ihaven't posted but I've been in a block! Anyway, here's a super mega chapter to say sowwy :) ~xoxo~Sugar

"Adrien, Vanja, where are you two going? I ought you don't leave until the Forth day?" The twins had been stopped by Ciel on their way out the door. I was the third day they had been at the Manor, and it was unusual for them to leave, as they hadn't the entire time they have been visiting. "Oh nowhere Ciely darling just a little... ceremony. We'll be back in time for dinner, I promise dear." Ciel cringed as his strange male cousin used extremely feminine terms, for at least the millionth time. "Alright. Just hurry." Vanja laughed, pulling Adrien out the car yelling something about saying please as she got into the car. "Sebastian. What is this CEREMONY they're going to." The demon smirked,knowing his young master would not like what he was about to be told.

"The ceremony they are referring to is the perge ceremony. It is where setting twins go to make their bond even greater. So they will even move, even walk, at the same pace. At the same time. They will also be able to speak in perfect unison without even trying or thinking about it, because even their thoughts will be exactly the same. Also their power, and knowledge. They will become one being in mind yet two bodies. By the way, when Adrien uses such unruly feminine words, he is only speaking out of his sister's thoughts. As I'm sure you've noticed, she uses the same words when she speaks. That is all." Ciel turned and walked to a wall calmly. Only to violently hit through it moments later. Finni, being on the other side screamed as he was extremely frightened by the sudden out burst. "Dammit."

¥at the ceremony, Vanja's perspective.¥

_I'm scared. So very scared. My brother and I are here. Hanging on a cross, such as Christ himself. Each of us on either side of this cross, hanging here by ropes, dressed in all white. They're about to do it. I know they are. I can see the branding iron, and the water, and even the blood. Blood?... I just screamed, but why? I felt the pain. But nothing happened to me, no one was in front of me to deliver this pain I feel so bad, burning my wrists. Something cold is running down my arm. Could it be... The blood? Whatever It is it's running further and further down my arm. It's in my hair now; my hands are above my head. I smell it, it's blood. But how?... Another scream of pain. I'm unable to speak. _

_The priest comes around to my side of the cross. A knife in his hand, slicked in the blood surely of my brother. He slits my wrists, but only after putting the blood of my brother on the cut I'm still not sure how I received. Slitting my wrist, I scream again, at least knowing this time the reason, but what was that? My brothers scream as well. I know we share pain, but he's usually much stronger than I, and doesn't show when he's enduring pain. But now he's crying out just as I am, and I have to wonder why. The priest returns to his side, and I'm guessing my blood was placed on his wrists just like what was done with me. I'm scared. So very scared. I'm loosing my vision.. It's almost done. Just one more thing has to be done. I have to remind myself it will be short, though it will be the most painful._ "Close your eyes."

_I do as I am told. I close my eyes, and clear my mind. And slowly, very slowly, loose my grip on the ropes. Is it the ropes?or Is it reality? I can't tell which I'm loosing hold of. No matter. I try sending one last thought to my dear brother, but it seems he did the same to me before I could. The last thing I remember of that time, was the thought I received. It was short, and simple. But left so much meaning_. "You will never have to be scared, and now you can never leave me. And you can no longer kill me, I know that was your plan. I want her. And now... So do you." _I'm no longer scared. I am nothing. Nothing but a slave to my murderous brothers will. A slave to his deadly plan. I am nothing. So very nothing._

¥at the Manor¥

"Ciel I don't want to leave, daddy said he's coming early, and he'll be here tonight. If I leave I'll be lonely again..." Trista had been crying ever since she received the phone call from William saying they were picking her up early. Grell had originally said they were coming immediately, but as persuaded by William to wait until nightfall. Will had only one weakness, and that weakness was tears. He quickly convinced Grell to wait the moment the girl burst into tears, going on about how she didn't want to leave her dear Ciel, that she couldn't and wouldn't. But she reluctantly agreed after she was promised a return to the Manor.

"It'll be alright. I'll see again soon, I swear it. You can't possibly be lonely knowing we'll see each other again." Trista looked up, making the young boys heart melt at just the look on her face, and the tears lining her eyes. "You're right. And plus, if I keep crying ill ruin my make up. But Ciel... Will you miss me? Truly?" Ciel looked down at the girl, a loving smile, small but altogether still loving, and said exactly what she wanted to hear. But more closely, the truth. "Deeply. Very, very deeply." And with that he kissed her gently, as her tears went away and happiness was filling the room.

awww wasn't that nice? I mean the Trista and Ciel part not the slitting wrist/ slave thing... Anyway! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review my dears :) I love reading reviews and I want to know what you think :D ~xoxo~Sugar


	18. All the little thoughts

¥Trista's perspective¥

_What if he finds out...? He's gonna find out. What if he gets mad...? He's gonna swasbe mad. What's gonna happen... No. I shouldn't worry. Ciel said everything is gonna be fine and there's no way anything bad is gonna happen. Ciel can take care of it... Ciel can do anything. I wonder where the twins are. They've been gonna all day, but they did say they'd be back at dinner time. Anyway... I asked Sebastian if he can tell about what's been going on every night. He said the only trace is that Ciel and his room smell strongly like my strawberry perfume, but I can explain that easily because daddy won't be in Ciel's room. It's not like it anything really happened... But still. Daddy's such a drama queen, especially when it comes to me._

*knock*knock* "hmm? Oh sorry I must've fallen asleep."_ I wonder who knocked? I gotta get up, I think it's time for dinner._ "Oh! Hey Vanja! Hey Adrien. When'd you guys get here?" They looked at each other then back at me, and smiled. "We just arrived a minute ago. It's time to eat dinner, so we came to find you." They said in harmony. It was understandable, but why would they look for me in Ciel's room? I had a habit of sleeping in here since that first night a few days ago. _Do they know I slept in here each night? Or even worse did they smell the strawberries on Ciel, and realize not only was I sleeping in his room, but also I slept laying in his bed in his arms_. "K, lets go then. I love eating here, it's like a castle." They laughed, again in harmony. That was starting to be a little creepy. "Well it should feel that way, especially considering our dear cousin treats you like a princess." _Yeah that talking at the same time thing is creepy. Anyway, I guess they were right saying that's how Ciel treats me._ "Hm. How true."

"Trista, there you are. I couldn't find you, where were you?" _Hm.. How can I tell him they found me sleeping in his room. I tried subtly hinting it, by looking at the twins and then back in the direction of the room. I guess he picked it up._ "Well no matter, lets eat. Sebastian, show our guests to their seats." The twins muttered something about saying please, which was common for Vanja but very unlike Adrien, as he didn't really care about little things like manners. Those two are being weird as usual. "Yes, my lord." Oops, I giggled. I can't help it, but it's funny when he says that, and I can't help but laugh! I looked over to Ciel, sitting next to me. He gestured down, trying to show me a note in his hand. **'They saw you? I'd like to speak with you after dinner in the room. Grell will be here an hour after dinner, so we must make it quick**.' We passed notes for the rest of the dinner, but they were much, much, less serious.

¥40 minutes after dinner, in Ciel's room¥

"Alright, what did you want to talk about." I had an uneasy feeling that I didn't want to know. "Absolutely nothing. Or anything you want. I just wanted to be alone with you for the last few minutes you'll be staying here. All I want is to be here, with you." Well that was unexpected. "Ciel...This is very unlike you. But... It's good. I like it. You don't usually say much to me until I'm laying down, The only affection you've ever really shown are those sweet little good night kisses you've given me over the past 3 days. Everything and anything else has been rare." _Did I really just say that! Gods, if I mess things up now... It's been more than a month! And now finally when he's starting to open up, I go and say something!_ "I know." What? He knows? "I know, and I'm sorry. It's hard. It's hard to be happy. But I admit it's been awhile, so I really am trying to hold. I don't want to ruin things but it's hard. I'll try to harder, I swear it." _Wow... He can really do anything. Including making my heart melt!_

*SLAM* "daddys here!" Everybody looked at me all confused. "I have good ears okay... But I heard him slam the car door and get out quickly,making his heels make a loud sound on the ground..." _They are still looking at meee._ "Ariana go get the door." _Why does Ari get to get iiiiit._ "Kk!" She raced to the door and opened it with a squeal. "GRELLYYYYY!" She jumped up to hug her adult friend, nearly knocking him over. "HEYYYYY ARI!" Sebastian walked into the room, taking his daughter by the arm and greeting Grell, but not even sparing a glance in Williams's direction. Trista ran into the room and did the same as her friend, knocking the win out of a surprised parent. "Heyyy~ Willy-poo!" William gave a small smile, trying to ignore the nick name.

Ciel walked in now, intending to say goodbye, but was in for a bit of a surprise. "Trista angel, are you all packed up? Do you have everything?" She nodded, thinking it over. "Are you suuuureeee~? Did you remember your perfume?" Ciel froze in position, eyes wide. Trista matched his position. "I... Uh... I left it in my room I think... I'll go get it." _It's in Ciel's room! The rooms visible from here..._ I ran to get it, and ran back out the room and down the stairs. With the little heart shaped bottle in my hands, I hugged Ciel goodbye briefly and hurried out to the car. "Sheesh what's up with her?" Grell laughed, "I guess someone's eager to get home." William walked out, following the hurried young girl. Grell said his goodbyes to Ari and waved to Sebastian, before finally going back to the car. "Trista dear, when I was in there, i noticed the strangest thing. it reeked of your perfume. Especially around that little demon brat...Is there any reason?" Trista froze, terrified. "Um... I... I can't say." Grell's eyes lowered to small slits, as he looked towards Will who was driving. "William. To the Undertakers parlor. **NOW**."

ohhhhh suggestive ending! I'll give you guys a little hint and tell you, the next chapter is called...wait for it... Undertakers Bad Joke ;D ~xoxo~Sugar


	19. Undertakers Bad Joke

holy Jeevas it's been days since we've spoken my lovelies! I'm soooo sorry! ~xoxo~Sugar

¥Trista's perspective¥

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no I'm dead. Yep. I bet that's why we're going to undertakers, So he can kill me. Yep. He won't even let me explain! I tried, and ya know what? He shoved a doughnut in my mouth and told me to shut up! I'm not even gonna start on why there just happened to be a doughnut right next to me. Just no. But really, if I could explain, I probably wouldn't be headed toward my DEATH right now. Willy just keeps sending me these looks like I'm a pitiful little dog and it's really starting to get in my nerves. Maybe Undertaker will convince them to NOT kill me. HA who am I kidding, not even The strangely cheerful mortician could save me this time, though he's done it before... I wish they'd let me explain. Im tired of being forced to eat doughnuts every time I try talk. And if I'm not gonna die then why are we going to Undertaker!?... Crap. We're here. Oh gods, just kill me now before daddy gets the chance._

"Hello Sutcliffs, and the matching spears. What can I do for your pretty family on this fine day?" Grell glared at the smiling mortician. His fight had been deep red out of anger, since he had given William the order to drive here. "I need information on something VERY very private... And I know, you know." The Undertaker just laughed his creepy laugh, that sounded more like a witches cackle. "Of course, of course, I know most details and nearly everything these days. Well, you know the price. And if it's really that private , then I require a first rate laugh." Grell looked back at his small family, still having his dark glare with a new found scowl, set into his face so deeply they looked permanent. He whispered something in audible to the others, to Undertaker, who immediately doubled over and dropped to the floor, an explosion of laughter filling the room.

"Thaaa- ehehehehehe - tha-that was wonde- heheheheheh- wonderful . I'll tell you anything you wish to know." The now out of breath Undertaker finally managed to get out after minutes of trying, and multiple failures. "What has Sebastian told you about my Daughter and his miserable excuse for a master. I know he must've told you _SOMETHING_ about it." The mortician, who was still giggling to himself, stopped quickly. A large smirk slid across his scarred face and his bangs moved slightly, showing his glowing eyes. But only in the least bit. His serious demeanor changed to a sly one, implying tried innocence. "That butler really is a terrible gossip, sometimes I sear he just comes here to complain about the young earl. Every time I see him on his way in by himself I slip into the kitchen to make some tea, 'cause I know he'll go on and on for a while and I can't go on longer than a few hours without tea. Anyway, here's what I know.

"Apparently- uh don't you think the girl should be else where for this? No offense Tristabelle darling." Trista looked a tad bit offended by the comment, but her already steamed parent just shook his head in agreement, leading her to a room in the back before returning. "Ah now, as I was saying. The butler told me things over and over, about The Earl going on about how much he loves your little mini Grell. And over the last few days, there have been storms, as you know. Which she is terribly afraid of, again, as you know. On the first night, she was frightened. She ran to Ciel's room without thinking, and was invited in. He offered her to stay, and that she sleep on the bed, and he on the couch. But, when the young Earl kissed her forehead as to say goodnight, she asked him to stay with her. He agreed, and they repeated this each night for the three days she was there. I'm guessing that's all you were really looking for, but there's still more. For the time being, they passed little notes at the dinner table, shared many hug and even a few kisses, she clung to his side every moment."

There were tears in Grell's eyes, as he ran to the back room and pulled Trista out, squeezing her tightly and sobbing. "Oh Trista dear I'm so sorry I was angry with you for so long, please forgive my inexcusable action my darling angel! I should have known you wouldn't do such horrible things as such going on through my head!" The young girl, who had now all but turned purple at her crying parent tight squeeze. "Daddy I can't breathe!" He let her go hesitantly, expecting her to yell. "Now, it's ok. It did look pretty bad. But, you ARE going to have to do something to make it up to me. SHOPPING SPREEEEEEEE!" Grell smiled broadly, proudly knowing his young daughter thought the same as himself. "Your mother has taught you well. THANK YOU Undertakerrrrrrr~!" They both turned on their matching heels, pulling William along as they left the Parlor. "He scared me there for a short minute. He was acting very suggestively, as if my suspicions were about to be confirmed. What a bad joke he played." Will spoke up, for a first, laughing gently. "It was no worse than the bad joke you told him, though yours was a different type of bad."

ohhhhhh suggestive ending XD anyways, please review and tell me what you think Grells 'bad' joke was ;D also, I went to metrocon yesterday, if anybody else went to then tell me what and who ya went as and I might've seen you :D aaaaaaand I'm starting a new story to pass the time p, door all the Death Note lovers out there :) ~xoxo~Sugar


	20. Manners

OH MY GOSH I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVENT POSTED D: ! I've been busy writing my newest story called closed in and it's a lot of words :( I will try my hardest to update as quick as I can, but fiirrrrrst I would like atleast 5 new reviews a before the end of the week :) that's not to much to ask is it ? :( oxoxox~Sugar

"What do you mean you have to stay?" Ciel practically hissed. "Well Father said there were some major issues at home and it'd be best if the two of us stayed with you, dear cousin." The twins knew the problem, but thought it best not to say it out loud. They were told to stay at the manor at all costs, and to behave around Ciel so was bordering insanity at their constant harmony in everything they did. The navy haired boy had already settled down in his study, worrying about what was to become of his darling Trista. She had left in a bit of a hurry when Grell had put two and two together and turned the color of a tomato, rivaling his bright hair. And now here he was, just wishing to fret in peace, when his coinciding cousins had marched in and told him the news.

His uncle Julian had requested that they stay as long as necessary, or until the problems back at their own home were fixed. "Fine. You shall stay in the same rooms you have and dinner and such is at the same times, see to it that you make sure the servants know of this." The two blondes smiled politely and turned out of the room, only to race down the hall, filling the space with maniacal laughter. They were sure that Trista would be back quite soon, and then they could really have some fun. These were mostly Adrien's thoughts, as Vanja really didn't want anything else to do with the strangely excited girl. Questions ran through her head as she pouted, knowing her brother could here each doubt that came around.

"No. It's not like that." "Not like what brother?" "I don't feel that way about her." "I believe you, I apologize. It's just that you seem so infatuated with her, your dreams are filled with mental images of her face. Your thoughts are filled with her laughter, and your actions suggest different than your words."  
Everything the blonde said was true, her green eyes filling with tears as she watched her brother mimic her every move. "It's not like that. It's nothing sexual I promise. And I cannot control my subconscious mind, so it's best to ignore that." Vanja blinked the tears away, and ignored the thoughts her brother tried forcing into her mind. She didn't think it, in fear of the silent doubt being found. But knew in her heart, her brothers words were lies. She refused to go further into conversation, as he would just say the same, as the purging foretold.

She simply said "your body suggests otherwise whenever your close to her." Adrien frowned, knowing it was true and there was no denying, as his bonded other half felt the same as he did, though it was strictly by force. "You know I can't help but want to... Toy.. With her. I can't help it. And neither can you." Hiding behind the large stair case, mey-rin listened to what seemed to be the twins, arguing with themselves. They were uttering the same words at the same time, "how strange!" Finnian said behind her, making the already frightened maid jump, dropping the bottle of cleaner in her hands. The twins snapped a look at the servants and glared, knowing their conversation had been overheard.

"It's impolite to eavesdrop. You rude servants must be punished for you actions." Mey-rin gasped in terror knowing the young master would have her head on a platter if she angered the guests. She looked up and bowed, "I do apologize deeply I do, Miss And young Mister Phantomhives. I'd like to know my punishment I would, if you please." Finnie just stayed still, he had already been scared of these two and didn't want to know what they had in store. It was late dinner time, when Ciel realized the two were missing, and ordered Sebastian to find them at once. They were found soon after, in the basement. Chained together at a wall, they had the words "learn your manners" written in what seemed to be the servants blood. "They turned...into... Just...they... Horrible... Awful... Deadly...they want to... Young masters... Sutcliff."

:O DUN DUN DUN! Lol ok so just sayin but if any of you guys are Death Note fans and like a lot of drama, then check out my newest story called Closed in :) thanks! ~xoxo~Sugar


	21. I love you guys

Dear readers, I'm in a major writers block right now. I think I'm going to be finishing the story in just one chapter, because I don't know what to do. If you would like to save this story, then out some ideas in the review box. Other wise this might be the end for both story's. if I get some good ideas I won't end it, but otherwise this is the end :( final goodbye, ~XOXOforever~Sugar


	22. An Un princely greeting

IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! I missed you AngelCakes dearly! A billion thank yous to my lovely AngelCake Love muffin ** Wonderlandisweretheshipsare who gave me fabulous ideas and encouraged me to keep going! My tiny vacation is over my dears! ~xoxo~Sugar **

Why are you so persistent on this? I mean it's not like this will change anything." Ari had been begging for almost an hour now, but her young prince had his mind made up. "Yes it will change something, everything actually. If he doesn't like me then we have to keep sneaking around like this, and I hate it. But I do it for you." The little demon girl looked down and sighed thoughtfully. Zac was so interested in meeting her father. This has never happened before. Why were all the other boys so afraid, but Zac is so ready. And ready he was. "Okay it's time. We're in front of the house already, you can't stop it." "Please Zac you don't know my dad, he's really strict and by the book and very protective over me. I told him about us and he nearly had a heart attack! Right after that he took me to the forest, phased into his true form, and said if you were anybody other then Lucy's son that he would kill you. And you don't even want to try and guess what happened to my last boyfriend."

¥In Ciel's study¥

"What are you doing Sebastian." The butler had been standing dead still in the center of the room for almost ten minutes. "I hear someone, someone I might have to SPEAK with." Ciel stood up quickly thinking their new guest an intruder. "Who is it!" Sebastian's bloody red eyes closed to small slits in a murderous glare. "Ariana's male friend." The last word came as a hiss as the butler excused himself to deal with the situation at hand. He stood in front of the door awaiting the young couple to step inside. "He'll love me Ari, I swear it!" "Oh do you now." The sudden presence made the young prince jump away from Ari. "Do not make promises to a maiden that you cannot keep. Also do not intrude another home without the curtesy of knocking. How rude of you not to remember, especially for a prince." 'Well this can't be good.'

"Yes, I apologize. I should not such unworthy things to such a lovely maiden as Ari." *SMACK* "you will refer to me as sir nothing more nothing less, and do not commit such vulgar acts and hideous words in front of me as you have. Also her name is Ariana, not ARI and you will call her by such." Zac looked absolutely terrified of the demon in front of him. Could this really be the same Sebastian his father speaks so highly of? The thought screamed in his head over and over. "Close your mouth and stand up straight when you are in my presence. It's un princely of you to slouch and stare, both are extremely rude." Ari giggled to herself, thinking maybe after this, Zac would stop asking to see Sebastian. "Dad you don't need to be so harsh. I mean really, he's only a prince." 'oops wrong choice of words'

"He is a prince. I am going easy on him, I have no clue what you're talking about." Zac gaped again staring with his large blue eyes, truly wondering if Sebastian was some sort of torture machine. "To be fair sir, you are acting a bit irrational." In less than a second, the young and still horribly terrified prince was pinned against the wall by the throat, hanging off of the floor by at least a foot. "How rude. How dare you come to this Manor, demanding that I like you, and then call me such things as irrational. And here you hang, helpless. No, you could fight, you could get free right now, but you're to frightened by me to think of that. I know of jello with more spine than you."  
'As long as he doesn't say anything stupid he'll be fine..'  
"Well, jello doesn't have any spine. And I actually do, it's the things you are crushing against this wall..." 'Idiot.' *thud*

"You dare to challenge my statement? I know jello doesn't have any spine you imbecile. Now get up off of the floor, you are a poor excuse for a prince and an even lesser excuse for a man. Turn around so I can see your neck." Sebastian was beyond angry with the young prince and knew exactly the punishment worthy. Taking a glove off he began to scratch words into the boys neck. "What are you doing?" Ari had been silent through all, but this strange act seemed like it needed a say. "Writing a message to King Lucifer. Show this to your father when you return, rat." Zac nodded and turned to leave, only to be tripped by a still glaring butler. "Don't ever turn your back on me." Again Zac nodded and walked backwards slowly towards the door. Once out he ran full speed to the woods to make a portal and get out before he was a goner.

Sebastian smiled warm and genuine down at his daughter, happy with his work. "I think that went well."

yes if you where wondering, he did say 'male friend' instead of boyfriend because, c'mon, it's Sebby. Ahahaha oh Sebby, you and your vioLance ^_^ ~xoxo~Sugar


	23. Communication issues

"My lord, the yard will be here any moment." Ciel looked up from his papers he had been writing and sighed gently. "Those dreaded investigators. How did they find out about this anyway! It's not like anyone was killed, and even of they were, I can handle this all myself!" 'Though 15 now, he still resembles his younger self in body AND mind.' Sebastian thought sourly to himself. The Scotland Yard had found out somehow about the servants and the blood and wounds on them. "All the servants have confirmed that they leaked no information about the incident, and everyone around or in the house has a legible alibi."

The young boy looked up again, this time in confusion. "Everyone in the house? Are you telling me that my family is suspect to all of this!?" Sebastian closed the door to the study, though knowing they would be heard anyway. "They are unaware that I know." Ciel stood up quickly, making the pile of paperwork he had been doing so neatly fall to the ground. "So I was correct when I suspected them. They cannot know of our current knowledge at all cost. You are a hundred percent sure aren't you?"

The butler nodded, knowing his master would be extremely displeased at his next words. "It also seems as though there are scratches on both Mey-rin and Finnies necks. It looks like claw marks from a large bird, an owl to be precise." Ciel sat plopped back down, obviously annoyed. "So it was them. How could they be so foolish as to expose their true form to a human! They should know by now that such things are unacceptable. They are sick, sick creatures."

¥back in the Shinigami realm¥

"WWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL!" Trista yelled for the billionth time. "QUIT IGNORING ME AND COME HEEEEEEERE!" William came into the room, a completely blank expression on his face despite the teens screaming. "What do you need Tristabelle" the little red clad girl smiled brightly as she was finally acknowledged. "He won't get out of the bathroom! He's doing it on purpose to, cause he knows I need to get ready for Ciel's. heelllllpp." "Your mother is just taking her time. As she says, 'it takes time to be beautiful'. Just wait a bit longer." He kept his calm though Trista was pouting angrily and glaring. She folded her arms and dropped her voice to a tone that said quite plainly, I-really-couldn't-careless-about-that.

"He's been in there for TWO HOURS! How the hell am I supposed to get ready!?" The door opened silently, only a crack. "Watch your mouth young lady." Was heard from inside, and then the door was closed and locked again. "C'mon! If you don't get out I swear I'll burn all your dresses!" The door now flung all the way open exposing a scowling Grell. "You will do no such thing, young lady! You'll be grounded, for the rest of your life! Now, I am done in here. But hurry up because we are leaving in 30 minutes for Ari's and then to the Phantomhive manor for your little play date.

Though there will be no such 'play' allowed. It was thinly acceptable last time because of your fears and my kind nature, but no event will happen again." Trista rolled her eyes at her parents dramatic ways. "You're such a drama queen. We didn't even do anything."Will smiled at the playful banter and grabbed Grell by the waist with a simple "You look beautiful." Causing the redhead to blush. "Oh Will, don't you know how to flatter a lady." Trista pretended to gag as she closed the door. "Parent love is weird."


	24. Walls

It was 10:28 P.M. that night, the Yard had gone as quickly as they'd gone. They were still to flabbergasted at the whole situation and insisted they return later that week, as to give them time to comprehend what was happen. The young navy haired boy had been pacing back and forth awaiting the arrival of a certain girl. Trista had said she'd be at the manor at EXACTLY 10:30, and it was only 2 till. He sighed sadly, thinking to himself that the little red beauty might not show at all. These thoughts always came to him. Thoughts that his beloved would suddenly disappear from his life. It made him push her away... Made him keep her far enough so she wouldn't see his bad side, but close enough that she wouldn't leave.

But now, it had been over a month since they'd gotten together. Trista was beginning to sense she was being pushed away, and because Ciel doesn't know how to handle it, he continues to push. The night was cold, freezing in fact. The air was dry, stiff, and a sense of sadness filled the small study. *Ding* the door wrung in harmony with the clock, signaling girl had made it exactly at the stroke of 10:30. "How expected of her." Ciel rushed down the stairs and to the door, nearly knocking Ari, who was trying to open the door, down in the process. "Pushy much! Watch it lover boy or some major issue will come and I'll just have to talk to my dear friend Trista about it ALL NIGHT." Ciel flushed in anger but ignored the statement, not wanting to keep the girl waiting. He straightened up and composed himself to a bored demeanor and opened up, not ready to let down the wall that pushed so hard.

"Hello Tristabelle." The words came out with a tone that matched his bored expression. "Ciel! I missed you so much, I just never stop thinking about you. It's really a pain being apart from you." Apparently she had never heard of such a wall. "Mm yes. A pain indeed. Lets go to the study." Trista frowned with a sad look in her eyes, but only for a moment. She put on her mask of a smile as to not show any signs of unhappiness, though the look in her eyes could not be masked or hidden. She recognized the wall, knew it, acknowledged it, despised it. Such a wall was keeping her from Ciel. Her own thoughts clouded her mind as she followed her love. Thoughts like where is it all going, how long will it last, and finally the worst of all. How long would it be until the wall was to much, and it was time to break this off? Soon.

"Lets play chess Ciel, I know I never win but I like playing with you." Ciel agreed quietly, knowing her words were true. She always expressed ow much she enjoyed doing things with him. They began silently, and continued the silence for some time. It was in no way an easy game. Trista was beating her demon opponent considerably, and though baffled by her sudden performance, the silence went on. "Ciel." The young demon look up from the game, a bit surprised at the sudden change. "I need to ask you something important." Her entire aura had changed, and Ciel became very aware that the bright girl he had come to know was gone at the moment, a serious and unhappy young lady sat in her place. The game was coming to a near closing, as he asked what it was she'd like to talk about. And it was very obvious to both players, Ciel was frightened of her. A last attempt to save his place in this game of mind, Ciel moved his last piece in order to get one of Tristas near piece. However he mistook his position, and sealed his fate on the game.

Tristas turn came, and it as the end of the line. "Is this going anywhere? At all? You barely acknowledge me and when you do it's briefly and only when we are completely alone. I don't think I can do it anymore." The young boy looked up, though having thoughts about it, it never occurred to him Trista was feeling the same. "I'm not sure it is... It's hard. We're so young and so.. No, for the moment it can't go further. She sighed a tired breath, as if she knew of his words before they had come. It couldn't end here, Ciel would loose it. "Are you breaking up with me?" Dead silence. "Checkmate. I'm sorry Ciel. I think I should go now."

The navy haired teen looked into the eyes he always thought so bright, searching for a sign that said there was hope. But he only found the dark forest green eyes, of a broken hearted young woman on the verge of a madness.

"Trista please! Don't leave me here alone. I'm so alone without you here, don't go. Please." His eyes have changed also, from it's light blue have to an empty ice field. The red clad teen stood and continued out of the study and down the hall, then the stairs, a begging Ciel following after. "Please don't go!" A single tear fell from the girls cheek as she reached the door, Grell already waiting outside, as she heard her darlings final plead. "Don't leave, I love you. So much." She wiped away the tear and regained her mature character. "I cant believe that, Ciel. Go back to you study, and stop begging like a stubborn child. You won't be alone, you have that wall. We both know it's there. Maybe I'll believe you when that wall breaks." He sank to the floor in defeat, much resembling the child Trista compared him to. With a last look at the sunken demon, Trista stepped out the door. It was dead silent for a while, until the car had left. you could clearly hear the sound, of a shattering heart. And Of a wall, falling down, crushing the little pieces.

the feels ;_;


	25. Hennessy

WARNING: shiz bout ta get real up in herrrr.

"how was your date?! Did he kiss you? Did you kiss him! Come on, tell meeeee! I have to know, details! Detailsss!" Grell bounced up and down giggling out questions. "I'm going to my room." The small reaper stopped his happy jumping to stare at his daughter. heels in her hand, hair let down from her usual pig tails, mascara smeared in a small trail down her cheeks. "...I've come home like that before Will..." It came as barely a whisper, almost inaudible. William had come in just as the young girl gave a short glance in his direction. "You have? When, and why?" Grell sighed, thinking over the sullen memory before he told the short and depressing tale. "It was a little over a year ago. Bassy dear and I had been together for a short time- one month. One night I went out to see him as planned, I got all dressed up just as my heir did earlier. A new dress, gorgeous heels, I even put my hair up to top it off.

"Sebby had said it was going to be a very changing night, implying something very different than his true intentions. I got there, all prepared and excited for the night. Instead of leaving with a smile on my face and love In my heart I left with tears in my eyes and bitterness in my soul. A breakup with my true love. I came home looking just like that, I had let my hair down. I had cried so hard my mascara ran down my face the same way. I no longer cared about how I looked, so I took off the high heels and carried them as I walked to my room in the library. Nobody but Ronnie dearest saw me, and he made me sit up with him in my room all night so we could talk. The only difference in that girl in there and I, is the look in her eyes. Guilt. He didn't dispose of her, more the other way around." Will closed his eyes and tried to think, not being prepared for such a night. "I remember that. Only because the next morning you were all out of sorts, and when I reprimanded you Ronald snapped at me very viciously, insisting me to leave you alone as he had a bad night."

Grell nodded his head in confirmation and quietly told William to leave the girl alone. "I'm going out. I'll be back soon, don't leave the house. If you absolutely must leave, then pick up some chocolate ice cream for Trista. It's her favorite." The raven haired reaper sat down and agreed, still thinking over the whole thing. He didn't need to ask where Grell was going, it was obvious. "Just don't hurt him. It's not that I feel bad for the boy, just that seeing Trista this was he must be close to the same." With that, the door closed and a flash of red slipped into the night. It seemed everyone's heart hurt tonight.

¥back at the manor¥

"My lord, you've been at this for over 3hours. Don't you think you should go back to your room and wait our the hangover?" The moment Ciel had gotten up from sulking in the floor after Trista left, he went straight to liquor for comfort. Though Sebastian had warned the boy about the consequences after he had already down multiple shots, but to no avail as he instead grabbed 3 large bottles and headed for his study. It had been only 4 short hours since Ciel had watched her leave, and was left to drown in his sorrows, in the form of expensive booze. "No. I can handle it, I'm not a child. Don't treat me as such." A loud clicking sound was heard outside and the butler became sharp and aware as usual, though the drunken teen still lay sprawled on the chair Trista had sat in during their last encounter.

"Shinigami." Ciel let out a high pitch giggle, surprising Sebastian. "Bet I can out drink them." Sebastian smirked devilishly and glanced once towards his master and last towards the window. "Certainly." He walked down the stairs, anticipating a loud entrance from the flamboyant reaper outside. "Grell, what do you want at this time of night." The Shinigami pushed passed the butler and headed up stairs without looking behind, only stopping to ask "where's the kid?" Another loud giggle from the study and an answer was not needed. Grell stomped angrily down to the door and opened and closed it quickly with a loud 'THUD.'

"Ehehehehe! Hee hee! Look it's a god of death, that has come to kill me!" His face suddenly turned dark and eerie, highlighted by the single candle. "I've been waiting." Grell let out a loud laugh and looked towards the boy, matching the creepy grin.

"Hennessy? Obvious choice for a rich man, but much to strong for you. Aren't you only fifteen?" A look around the room brought on another round of laughter. "So many bottles, so little chasers and glasses. You know, if I kept alcohol at my house I would be worried that she's doing the same." This seemed to catch Ciel's attention. "She wouldn't. She has to much class." "A young lady that lets her makeup run is lacking in class greatly. Your red cheeks suggest you've been crying. So you're a crying drunk, huh? Makes sense." Ciel rolled his eyes and groaned as a headache swelled in his head. "I have my reasons, And she left here with her head held high. It was her decision, not mine. she wanted this." -SLAP-

"Pitiful boy. So blind, so stupid. She'll be back, and of you ever break my daughters heart like this again," ... "I WILL kill you. That's a fathers promise."

Told you, shiz got real ._. ~xoxo~Sugar


End file.
